The objective of the research is to obtain information on the sensitivity of cells and tissues to diagnostic-therapeutic levels of ultrasound on plant roots and of the biophysical mechanisms responsible for those effects will continue. In addition, experiments with ultrasonicated Chinese hamster cheek pouch epithelium will be initiated to determine if the same types of effects (as already shown with plant systems) occur in mammalian tissues in vivo.